1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an arrangement and method for compensating for thermal expansion of two members in order to maintain the alignment of one member relative to the other member in the direction of thermal expansion, where the members have the same coefficient of thermal expansion but have different effective anchor points relative to a supporting third body so that, without compensation for thermal expansion, an increase in temperature of the two members would cause them to expand in a manner which would move them out of alignment. The invention particularly concerns a hot gas filtration system and an arrangement and method for compensating for thermal expansion of a back flush manifold relative to a filter mounting plate, both of which are disposed in a conduit, or vessel, for the passage of high temperature gases, wherein the filter mounting plate and the back flush manifold each have different effective anchoring points with respect to the conduit, so that upon an increase in temperature the effects of an uncompensated thermal expansion result in a misalignment between the filter mounting plate and the back flush manifold.